Impossible?
by ambulance siren
Summary: WARNING! Major AU! What happens when you mix Disney Magic with star wars? Anything! Full summary inside. Obidala and Anakinx?


Hello readers! I must warn you before you continue reading, you are going to think I am high while writing it. It is actually inspired by a dream I had one night. **PLEASE no flamming! ** If you don't like the summary, don't read!

The plot of the story comes from a cross-over between Disney's, Enchanted (plot-wise), The Little Mermaid (character-wise), and George Lucas's Star Wars. The paring is probably the biggest crack pairing you will ever find, Anakin and Ariel, but after my dream, I found it quite cute, and anything is possible when you mix Disney Magic and George Lucas's galaxy that's far, far away. None of the events in The Little Mermaid took place and Ariel has always been a human. Obi-Wan is the one to fall for Padme, the Jedi Code does not forbid love, and the events take place during Attack of the Clones.

**Summary:**

Ariel, a beautiful maiden of the kingdom Galenburge, is finally going to marry her one true love... or so she thinks, Prince Eric. Meanwhile a witch has something else in mind, she seeks revenge against Ariel's father, Red Triton who was a wizard whom defeated her long ago. Now having been returned with full power, she ends Ariel's fairy-tale story by sending her to a war entering galaxy far, far away... or does she? Ariel, amazed at the wonder of her new surrounds stumbles upon a pair of what she thinks is knights, but instead of shining armor, they wear cloth, and instead of normal swords, they use blades of light. As Ariel waits for Eric, will she still feel the same way after spending time with the infamous Anakin Skywalker?

Galenburge is the name I made up for Eric's kingdom in The Little Mermaid because I couldn't find a name. The beginning of the story takes place there.

There, if you don't like what you've read, turn back now! If not, stay and enjoy the story!

* * *

Ariel sat upon her new bed wearing nothing but a form-fitting pale white night dress that trailed down her legs, off her toes and onto the floor. She sat there brushing her long red hair, her blue eyes gazing at the stars. She had just returned to her room after the ball in celebration of her upcoming wedding.

A smile crept upon her lips as she thought of her soon to be husband Prince Eric and his proposal. He did it through a song.

_He has such a nice singing voice._

As she continued to brush her hair, her mind stirred upon her father. He was happy that his only daughter was getting married to the man she loved, but he had told her things were moving too fast.

"If you rush into things you usually fall, Ariel." She remembered him telling her. Ariel loved her father but she thought sometimes he was too overprotective. Her mother died when she was four years old and she was the only one her father had left. Although Ariel remembered close to nothing of her mother, for she was now 19, she still felt deeply saddened whenever she thought of her. Ariel's mother had been killed by a powerful witch, seeking to control Galenburge. Her mother had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time but this did not stop Ariel's father from coming forth with his own powers. Red Triton, Ariel's father defeated Ursula the witch in a battle of the arcane forces, earning the title Hero of Galenburge.

Although Ariel's father put up a good front, she knew he still mourned over his wife, and Ariel couldn't blame him.

_Losing your true love is worse than death._

Upon thinking about true love, Ariel then turned her thoughts to Eric. Ariel had first noticed how dashing he was when he was upon his white horse. Ariel has never seen him before, for her father and her lived in a cabin just outside the kingdom in a forest. Her father although honored, hated the attention around being named "Hero" it reminded him too much of his wife, so they had moved there.

Ariel couldn't wait for her wedding and the start of her new life, she always had wanted children, and her dreams were now coming true. She thought her life to be a perfect fairy-tale.

_And father says they aren't real..._

Ariel's thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard music coming from outside her window. She strolled out onto her balcony to see if she could see the creator of the beautiful music she was hearing.

She looked around briefly before noticing a hooded figure playing a harp upon a rock near the sea. The music was somewhat sad to Ariel, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, although she had no reason to.

Ariel suddenly felt that she should go to the mysterious harpist and engage conversation. Ariel looked around for a moment before noticing a trellis with thick vines entangled into it. Ariel studied the trellis and decided that it looked safe enough to climb down.

* * *

Once Ariel reached the sand, she preceded towards the figure and soon realized it was a woman, a sad looking old woman. She had white hair and gray eyes with dark bags around them and wrinkles everywhere. Despite her faults, Ariel thought she was somewhat beautiful.

"That song you're playing, its beautiful," Ariel said.

The old woman stopped her playing and looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you my child, I did not notice you standing there, I'm glad you enjoy my song."

"Oh its lovely, but it makes me sad..." Ariel replied with her head down, she noticed her white nightgown soaking in the sea water as she stood.

The old woman looked at her for a moment before beckoning Ariel to sit next to her. "I am sad my dear... I lost my husband long ago and have never quite gotten over it..."

This made Ariel think of her father, "I'm so sorry for you, that must have been a hard time," she said clasping the womans hand and looking into her cold gray eyes.

"Was, and still is I'm afraid," the woman replied.

Ariel sat there with the woman in silence as the waves crashed against the rocks on which they sat. "Come with me child, I have something I wish to show you," the woman said to her, pulling Ariel's hand and leading her away from the rocks and into what appeared to be a garden.

"_That's strange, there never used to be a garden here..."_ Ariel thought to herself. She continued to follow the old woman until they came across a blue-glowing light, which seemed to be coming from a hole in the ground. Its blue light reflecting off of topiary masterpieces of various animals, and as well as numerous other plants and flowers. "What is it?" Ariel asked the woman.

The old woman smiled, "It's a wishing well my dear, it's my wedding gift to you."

Ariel turned to the woman and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank you! You are a very kind old woman! I know exactly what I'm going to wish for!" Ariel said.

_To be with my one true love the rest of my life and live happily ever after..._

Ariel looked into the "hole" and noticed to glowing water was very far down, she leaned over to get a better look at it when she felt something brush against her back, knocking her off balance. The next thing she knew she was spiraling down the well and splashed into the water, but her fall was not over yet. Screaming for help, Ariel continued to cascade through what looked to her like stars. The "stars" then began moving towards her until one touched her cheek, making a ringing noise and a bright white glow. Numerous other stars began their pursuit as well. The next thing Ariel knew, she was covered in stardust and a bright glow resonated from all directions of her body. Although glowing brightly, this did not stop Ariel from blacking out.

* * *

Ursula smiled down into the well, "Hope you get your wish," she whispered, "it will be pretty hard in a place where there is no such thing as happily ever after." She then began to cackle. Her body became surrounded in a green aura as she began to morph. Her white hair was in the shape of fire upon her head, her black eyes framed with thick dark makeup, and she wore a tight gown that showed her feminine figure. A dark cape trailed behind her in the wind as she laughed. She raised her hand as a perch for her crow friend that approached her.

"Triton will be heart broken upon hearing of his daughter's disappearance," she told the crow, "And then he will be week, and I can make him suffer for what he did to me. Galenburge will be mine!" Ursula screamed as a green flame enveloped her and her companion, warping her to who knows where.

Little did she know that Ariel's own avian friend, Scuttle the seagull had seen the whole event.

"I gosta tell the prince!" he squawked as he flapped his wings ferociously. He sped around and continued in the direction of Eric's bedroom.

* * *

Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker, waited anxiously in Senator Amidala's apartment. The attempts on Senator Amidala's life had recently been taken into Jedi hands, and although Senator Amidala was more than happy to see her old friends again, she thought it unnecessary to have them involved with her.

"You're using her as bait?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his padawan. Stroking his beard gently, although only 28 years old, his beard and new hairstyle made him appear much older, the way he liked it.

"It was her idea... Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." Anakin replied to his master, trying to look confident as he stared at the senator's bedroom door.

"It's too risky... besides, your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice." Obi-Wan said to him, his arms folded.

"And your's are?" Anakin challenged.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan said with a pause.

* * *

_Oh my... wh-what happened? Where am I? That old woman, she tricked me! She sent me here! Oh what am I going to do?!_

All these and more were the questions that rushed through Ariel's mind as she lay in a pile of rubbish in an alley way. She looked up and gasped at what she saw. There were tall building and lights everywhere. People passed by the alley as she continued to stare. There were flying things that looked as if they were made of metal.

_What are these things?_

Ariel was at a loss for words, she was marveled and afraid at the same time.

_How is this possible?_

Ariel began out of the pile of whatever she was in, and onto the street. She noticed something attached to the bodice of her nightgown and she picked it off. It looked like food, she thought.

She began her expedition down the busy street, asking for help but nobody was helping her. She wanted to know where she was and if anyone could direct her to Galenburge.

"_These people aren't very nice! No-one is helping me!"_ Ariel cried in her mind. She was beginning to get nervous, out of habit, she began biting her bottom lip and was playing with her hair, as if she were going to place it into a ponytail.

_How am I going to get out of here?_

Finally Ariel came across a woman who looked very strange to her, she had tentacles, or something like them growing from her head, only two of them though, but nonetheless, she found this woman intriguing, even if she did have blue skin. She had told her she was on Coruscant, but Ariel had wandered what she meant by "on", the blue woman only laughed at her. _"Well at least someone was... kind to me." _she thought.

* * *

Just then, the arm of Zam Wesell hit the floor with a thump. The hum of a lightsaber sounded in the air.

Anakin looked at his master, Obi-Wan, then to Zam and then to the anxious eyes of the watching lifeforms. "Easy... official Jedi business. Go back to your drinks," he told them cooly.

Once Obi-Wan and Anakin had lifted Zam out of the night club, they began immediately to question her.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan kindly asked. He looked at Zam's troubled face.

"The Senator, from Naboo," Zam spat at him.

Obi-Wan knew that she felt scared, but he did not have any intention on hurting her. "Who hired you?" he asked.

"It was just a job!" Zam shot back, glaring.

Anakin raised his voice, "Who hired you? Tell us!"

Zam gazed at the Jedi padawan before she spoke. "It was a bounty hunter called..."

But she wasn't able to finish, she had been pierced by a dart. In shock, the changeling rolled her head back in defeat, and morphed back into her native form. Obi-Wan and Anakin look behind them and see an armor-clad figure rocket away from a tall building.

The Jedi look back down at Zam's body, and Obi-Wan pulls the dart from her neck.

_Toxic Dart_

When Anakin looked up form his master and Zam, he met eyes with a frightened looking girl. The girl had red hair and big blue eyes. A look of worry written across her face as she clutched a piece of fabric on her nightdress near her heart. As he looked at her, he came to the conclusion that she was quite beautiful. Anakin then felt the need to confront her and calm her down, he knew that what she had seen could have scared any body.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Anakin called to her. Obi-Wan looked up and took note of the girl Anakin was calling to, he sensed her worry as well.

"Yo-you killed her..." was all Ariel could muster to say. She looked down again at the strange creature that was missing an arm. She was getting quite frightened.

Anakin looked at her for a moment, before saying, "No we didn't she was hit with a toxic dart, yes we didn't do anything to harm her." He looked back at his master and muttered, "Well, I didn't." Anakin then began to move closer to Ariel before she spoke.

Although Ariel felt she could trust her new acquaintances, she was still cautious and stepped back. "I... I'm looking for someone to tell me how to get to Galenburge," Ariel said with a shaky tone.

The two Jedi looked at one another. Naturally the Jedi needed to know virtually every place in the galaxy and neither knew anything about Galenburge.

"Where miss?" Obi-Wan asked her with a kind look on his face.

"Galenburge," Ariel repeated, "Prince Eric's kingdom." Ariel added with a questioning tone, as if she was trying to have them remember something.

"I'm sorry but We've never heard of any 'Galenburg', are you sure you don't mean something else?" Obi-Wan inquired, but Ariel still persisted. Obi-Wan not wanting to waste any more time, glanced into her thoughts for a moment or two. He saw a kingdom on the beach, he saw Ariel and a dark haired man dancing together, he saw her sitting next to an old woman with a harp on the rock, and he saw her falling, falling into light. He pondered what he had seen and knew that he had never seen the city that was in Ariel's mind before.

"So you're lost?" Anakin asked her with a sincere tone and a worried look.

"Yes, it seems that way..." Ariel replied while looking towards the ground, she knew she wouldn't be making it back home any time soon.

Anakin could sense her feeling, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he wondered for a moment if Ariel was faking but didn't need the force to tell that she wasn't. "Sorry but, may I ask your name miss?" he asked her.

Ariel looked up with a soft smile and replied. "Ariel, Ariel Triton. And your's?"

Anakin smiled at her, he liked her name, "Mine's Anakin Skywalker and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi." he said gesturing toward his master.

Ariel couldn't help but think that they had strange names, yet they suited them, so she smiled.

"Forgive me Anakin and Obi-Wan," she said, "but could one of you point me to a place where I could rest my head for the night? A simple path of grass, or a hollow tree would do." Ariel said with a happy smile.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other again with puzzled faces.

_Was she serious?_

Yes, she was.

"Well I don't know about hallow trees, but you could come with us and spend the night," Anakin told her taking her hand in his. _"Her hands are so soft..."_

Obi-Wan jumped at this response, "Anakin... I don't know about that." Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was attracted to Ariel, and although he didn't think Anakin would try anything, they had official Jedi business to take care of.

"C'mon master, she has no where else to go!" Anakin said with excitement. His own cerulean eyes stared with a pleading tone at Obi-Wan.

It was a few moments before Obi-Wan said anything. Glancing at Ariel, who looked like she could use a good night sleep, he caved. "Fine... but I'm going back to Senator Amidala's apartment for the night... to make sure nothing else happens to her." Obi-Wan said to them.

Anakin knew the real reason Obi-Wan wanted to go back and smirked at the thought. "Yes master, thank you master." Anakin said to him, bowing his head a bit as he spoke.

Ariel felt delighted at Obi-Wan's response. And went over to hug her new friend.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a stern face before he gently pushed Ariel away and walked off to find a speeder to take him back to Senator Amidala's apartment.

* * *

After his master had left, Anakin walked over to where Ariel stood and took her hand. "C'mon, this way," he said smoothly as he walked her to find their own taxi-speeder.

Ariel took this time to examine Anakin. She had to admit he was quite handsome and appeared to be around her age. He had blue eyes like hers but his were a deeper shade. She looked up at his hair which was short.

_He is quite taller than I._

She then looked at the long, thin braid hanging from behind his ear, _"It makes him look cute."_ Ariel though with a soft giggle.

Anakin looked down her upon hearing her giggle. _"She's very beautiful..."_ he said to himself as he looked at her, which Ariel had noticed.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"Nothing." Anakin replied.

Ariel didn't know why Anakin had been looking at her so intently... but she had a hunch and blushed at the thought. _"No, I'm in love with Eric,"_ Ariel reassured her self.

Ariel looked up at the city and took in the lights and traffic once again. "What are those things?" she asked pointing at a speeder.

Anakin followed her finger up to where she was pointing, it was a yellow shiny speeder. "Those are speeders," he told her, "you don't have those where you come form do you?" Anakin asked kindly.

Ariel stared in awe, "No, we don't... what do they do?"

"They transport you places, you ride in them," He said to her.

"Like a horse?" Ariel questioned.

Anakin pondered what she had said. _"What's a horse?"_ he asked himself. He looked into her mind for the answer. He saw an animal with a person on its back, riding it. _"Oh so that's what it is."_ he thought.

"Yes, sort of like a horse, only, horses don't fly do they?" Anakin replied with a grin.

Ariel laughed at his comment, "No," she said, "no they don't."

* * *

**Well, if you're still here, I hope you liked the first chapter! And if you are wondering, I am a huge AnakinxPadme fan, and a side Obidala. But for this story Anakin's going to be with someone else.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
